Rain
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: It has been two months since Ino broke up with Shikamaru and her feelings of regret continue to increase with each passing day. One shot to Rain by Kumi Koda.


_Rain Crystal_: This is the product of a sleepless night. It was literally 10:56 pm when I was finished with this. (You can tell by the god awful penmanship!) Anyhow, I have to do a quick disclaimer before I begin. I do not own the song _Rain_ as it is property of J-pop artist _Kumi Koda_. Even though this is covered in my profile I also do not own Ino, Shikamaru, or any of the rest of Naruto.

* * *

**Rain**

_Ame ga fureba itsumo yori mo yorsoi  
__Waraiatte ita noni ne…  
__Kara mo sasanaide ame ni utare  
__Hoho wo tsutau koro omoi_

I remember that mid-summer's night a year ago. It was pouring rain and yet we had no shelter as we were in the middle of nowhere. All day long we concentrated only on our mission but that evening… Choji was out like a light though I couldn't figure out how he could sleep when it was raining so hard.

Those heavy drops were cold as ice and I shivered helplessly as a leaf trembles when at the mercy of a violent wind. You placed your jacket over my shoulders and at the same time wrapped me in an embrace. I blushed for the first time since I was a child when you whispered those words in my ear.

"I love you, Ino."

I'd never been so happy… All that time I thought that Sasuke would be the one to say those words but he disappeared. It was then that I realized that it was you I loved.

"I love you too, Shikamaru…"

And after I said that… After the confession of our hidden feelings you kissed me… I'll never forget, it was my first.

_Chigau michi eranda no wa watashi no hou datta noni ne_

Two months ago I told you that it was over. I told you that I'd had enough, that I deserved better. You shrugged and walked away without a word. Though I'd never admit it I died inside that day. Still I hide the pain in my smile as I pretend that I am better off without you.

_Kimi wa namida mo miseta ni sotto te o furi aruite yuku  
__Kore ijou jama w dekinai  
__Konna ai shikata shika dekinakute hontou ni gomen ne  
__Mou nido to itsumo no wagamama mo ienai n da ne_

I wanted to beg you to stay. I wanted so badly to take back my words and run into your arms. Despite the fact that I said that I deserved better it was a lie. You were the one who deserved better. I was always nagging you to be more romantic, constantly comparing you to Sakura's boyfriends. That was so selfishi and I'm sorry…

_Sasai na koto ne de itsumo kenka shiteta  
__Sono tabi ni tomatteta  
__Daiji na jijan muda na yaritori  
__Wakattetemo suao ni narenai_

I remember our last argument, do you? We were at my apartment and, as usual, I was selfishly nagging you to do something for me.

"There's going to be a festival in town," I said eagerly as we sat together on my couch.

"Festivals are such a drag," you replied in you usual unenthusiastic way.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ that you care!?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"You aren't expecting me to take you, are you?" you whined.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask!?"

"Maybe it is!"

"Why couldn't you be more like Keitaro!?" I cried, comparing you to Sakura's boyfriend as usual, "He's handsome, he's romantic, and he's not LAZY!!"

"Well maybe if you like Keitaro so much you should go out with him!" you retaliated angrily.

"What are you saying?" I demanded indignantly.

"What do you _think_ I'm saying?"

"Fine!" I cried as I jumped to my feet, "I deserve better anyway!"

"You women are all alike!"

"There's the door!" I exclaimed as I pointed to it, "Don't let it hit you on the ass on your way out!"

You just shrugged and walked away. You didn't even slam the door…

_Otagai ga kagayakereba yokatta hazu nani ne_

Once you were gone I crumbled to my knees, weeping controllably. I wanted desperately to scream that I was sorry, that I didn't mean it but it was too late for that. You were gone and you certainly weren't coming back. I cried until I couldn't cry any longer, later loosing consciousness on the floor.

_Kimi no mirai wo kowashite n da  
__Watashi to sugosu hibi no naka de  
__Netta furi no watashi KISSU nokoshiteku yasishisa mo zenbu  
__Mou nido to togire saseta omoi mune ni himete_

I was always so focused on what you were lacking that I never told you all the things I loved about you. I miss the way you held me in your arms until we'd fall asleep beneath the cloudy sky… I miss the way you used to smile when we were alone… I know now that you gave me all you had and that should have been enough. I took your love for granted and now you're gone. You've moved on to some one new… I hope she appreciates you more than I did.

_Kimi wa namida mo miseta ni sotto te o furi aruite yuku  
__Kore ijou jama w dekinai  
__Konna ai shikata shika dekinakute hontou ni gomen ne  
__Mou nido to itsumo no wagamama mo ienai n da ne_

I did go to that festival with my new boyfriend. I acted like I was happy when really I wanted to cry. To make things worse, that was the first time I saw you with… _her_. I wanted to dump my date off with yours and spend the day with you laughing and smiling but I knew better. Did I honestly expect you to pine away for me until the day of your death? No… After all, am I not the one who said it was over?

_Mou ichido wagamama itta katta_

Now I'm laying in my boyfriend's bed preparing to give him the most sacred gift a person can give. I had hoped to give it to you but I ruined that when I ruined our relationship. You probably gave that gift to her by now, haven't you?

Ryoji finishes undressing and begins to touch me all over. I am crying but he doesn't seem to care. After all… He thinks I'm crying from the bruises I received for saying no…


End file.
